1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circuit breaker and more particularly to a circuit breaker terminal connector which allows for attachment of a circuit breaker terminal, wire connector and wire connector shoe without the use of any additional binding or attaching element(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit breakers are widely used in residential and industrial application for the interruption of electrical current in power lines upon conditions of severe overcurrent caused by short circuits or ground faults.
Circuit breaker terminals are used to electrically couple the circuit breaker to a power source (xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d) and the load to be protected. In order to secure the line or load to the circuit breaker terminal a wire connector and wire connector shoe are used in combination with the circuit breaker terminal and a rivet.
Prior art terminal connectors comprise a wire connector having top and bottom apertures and a plurality of aligned, grooved side apertures. The top aperture of the wire connector allows for receipt of at least one wire and the plurality of grooved apertures allow for receipt of the circuit breaker terminal and wire connector shoe. The circuit breaker terminal contains an aperture at one end and is electrically coupled to the circuit breaker circuitry at an opposing end.
Assembly of the prior art terminal connector requires the insertion of the circuit breaker terminal into a side aperture of the wire connector until the circuit breaker terminal aperture is aligned with the top and bottom apertures of the wire connector. The wire connector shoe, also having at least one aperture, is inserted into a side aperture of the wire connector, directly across from the side aperture in which the circuit breaker terminal is inserted and over the circuit breaker terminal. The wire connector shoe aperture is aligned with the top and bottom apertures of the wire connector and the circuit breaker terminal aperture. Once these three pieces were assembled and aligned, a rivet is inserted through the top aperture of the wire connector, the wire connector shoe aperture, the circuit breaker terminal aperture and the bottom aperture of the wire connector to secure the breaker terminal, wire connector and wire connector shoe together.
Use of a rivet in attaching the wire connector and wire connector shoe to the breaker terminal adds complexity in the assembly of the terminal connector. Additionally, when a rivet is available from a single source, procurement may be difficult. Elimination of the rivet would simplify design and implementation of automation equipment for the assembly of the prior art terminal connector in that the need for bowl feeding, placement and installation of the rivet would be eliminated. Therefore, elimination of the rivet in a terminal connector would reduce product, procurement and stocking costs.
The present invention provides an improved connector on a terminal of an overload responsive circuit breaker. The connector is inexpensive, readily manufactured and installed and firmly secures a wire connector and wire connector shoe to a circuit breaker terminal, which is electrically coupled to the circuit breaker circuitry. The improved connector of this invention comprises a circuit breaker terminal having a cold formed, countersink aperture on a top surface of the breaker terminal and an extruded raised ring on the bottom surface of the breaker terminal. The wire connector is a square-shaped element having a plurality of openings for receipt of at least one wire, the circuit breaker terminal and the wire connector shoe. In assembly of the three piece connector, the circuit breaker terminal is inserted into an opening in the wire connector. The wire connector shoe is then inserted into at least one opening in the wire connector and surrounds a portion of the circuit breaker terminal within the wire connector. The wire connector shoe has a protrusion, which is cold formed by displacing shoe material into the countersink aperture on the top surface of the circuit breaker terminal. The protrusion mechanically adheres to the top surface material defining the countersink aperture and the extruded raised ring mechanically adheres to an interior surface of the wire connector which defines a bottom surface aperture thereby securely attaching the wire connector shoe, wire connector and circuit breaker terminal.
Examples of the more important features of the invention thus have been summarized rather broadly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the contributions to the art may be appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject of the claims appended hereto.